


To Start Again

by fallenandthefaithless (billys_consulting_flatmates)



Series: season 13 codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester POV, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billys_consulting_flatmates/pseuds/fallenandthefaithless
Summary: Familiar blue eyes, dark messy hair. The tan coat was different, the fit better on his body and Dean couldn’t stop staring.





	To Start Again

The silence filled the alleyway, crowding in on Dean. It felt as if everything had narrowed to a point, to this point and nothing outside of this alleyway mattered. Wet blue eyes stared back at him and Dean could barely breathe.

Just hours before he had been dead, unwilling to return. If Billie hadn’t made him… If he had never come back, he would have missed this sight. Familiar blue eyes, dark messy hair. The tan coat was different, the fit better on his body and Dean couldn’t stop staring. Drinking in the sight of Cas, of _Cas_ , here and alive and breathing and looking at him with those familiar eyes, his expression open and vulnerable and something soft about his lips, at the corners of his eyes.

The silence was broken moments later by a soft, dark thunder. A voice so familiar that Dean’s bones ached to be nearer to its source.

‘Hello Dean.’

Dean’s breath was punched out of him in a gasp, tears springing to his own eyes and he found himself stumbling forward. Cas was soon striding forward and before Dean could wrap his head around what was happening completely, his arms were wrapped tightly around Cas’s middle, his fists clenched in the new trench coat. Cas’s arms came around Dean’s body and pulled him in closer and Dean choked out a wet laugh before burying his face in Cas’s neck, breathing in his odd scent of too sharp and too clear, something like a storm brewing. The warmth of his throat, pressed against Dean’s cheek broke something in him and he clung even tighter as his knees buckled.

The alleyway seemed to vanish completely and Dean squeezed his eyes shut, allowing Cas to hold him up and in turn holding him tighter to his own chest, his arms refusing to loosen no matter how much time passed.

‘Hey Cas.’

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I wanted to write something for this episode and this wouldn't leave me alone. Considering this seasons obsession with negative space I really want to see those empty spaces break with these words
> 
> Corssposted on my tumblr fallenandthefaithless
> 
> Come say hi :)


End file.
